Master Lovers
by Erman Bullock
Summary: A Pokemon enthusiast learns what it REALLY takes to be a POKEMON MASTER... ;)


Reader x Pokemon.

(y/ n): Your name

(e / c): Your eye color

It was your time to wake up. Could it be? Yes, it was the day that you become a Pokémon master, you thought. Along with a master at other things [ ;) ]. You got out of bed, prayed to god for a while, and got dressed. You then proceeded to go downstairs.

"Morning (y/ n)!" Your mom says with her sleepy eyes. Though you don't really mind it that much, you weren't really into that sort of thing.

"Morning mom, and dad." You say with a winky face, though you didn't really put much effort into to it in my opinion. You try it again… only to embarrass yourself. Sucks to be you.

Your parents are confused at your inadequacies to make a valid expression. Well, in the long run, that didn't matter to you. Because today was going to be your day where you become engrossed in an unethical career; and there was nothing they could do to stop your success. I suppose neither could you in trying to achieve that success, but whatever.

"So, today is going to be the day. Are you excited?" Your mom say with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess mom, gosh… Stop trying to drill yourself into my life, it's not like I want you to." You say while rubbing your shoulder as if you get a stain off.

"Ok.. I was just asking." You mother said with slight disappointment. You decided to start heading out, but on your way out your mom asks you a question.

"Are you not going to have something to eat?" She said with worry. You try to show your interest, but then immediately remember that you don't care about stupid turkey. You show your disgust with a frown, and leave with a passion. If she would have offered anything else, it would have been fine for the likes of you. Stupid turkey.

"Oh right! I need poke balls!" You exclaimed in a surprised tone of voice.

Suddenly though, a man appeared out of the bushes. It was a creep trying to get you're a Pokémon tutorial no less. But you resisted, it's not like you actually liked it. They call him a professor, but the only they teach you, is how to hate yourself. You weren't into that sort of stuff, so you walked away with attitude.

But you really needed the poke balls. So you decided to break into his home at night and take some, hopefully you could smash up his place while in there. You thought about how the professor what mean to be a broken man anyway. Just like how you were, but hopefully not in the attractive way.

Once you god inside you looked around and spoke to yourself.

"Oh look his parrot, this is show that 'professor'. If you can even call him that" You said this in a very mocking way as you pulled out your gun and shot it. Killing it instantly and in a pretty messed up way if I do say so myself. You felt kind of guilty, but also that it was somehow justified.

Then you started wrecking up the place even more. Vases, television sets, carpets, and pretty much anything that you could see. Then something appeared out of the corner of your eye. It was thin, and bore an apple on its shiny backside.

"Oh cool, a 5th Generation Smart Phone. Don't mind if I …" It must have been a sign from god. As you slid your finger across the screen to observe its plentiful apps, you came across the symbol you most envy. It was the symbol of a Pokémon ball on an app called: Pokémon Go. Then it hit you.

"This must be my destiny" You said while grapping it in your hands. "I will become a Pokémon master, and this will help me achieve it." You said with basically a tear in your eye.

And so you left the professors house with the phone in hand, leaving nothing but the mess you swear was already there when you got there ;) .

That night you felt accomplished. No, this life, you felt accomplished. You showed your friends, but they didn't believe you. You showed your parents, they still didn't believe you. After a while, it seemed like there was no one who would stay by your side. It was only you, you and your phone.

One day you painfully thought, what was the point of playing a game of something that you could do in real life? This was only a side effect of your humanity, and after a while, it luckily started to go away. Finally, you found happiness.

"Oh Pokémon Go, I love you so much. You are so much better than anyone I have met in my life. I wish I could spent the rest of my life with you" You said without hesitation.

"Oh but you can, (Y/n)!" A voice came from a place.

"It that you Goey? Are you really alive?" You said with no better sense of belief. Then the app logo jumped from the phone and become a hyper realistic poke ball. It glowed with a radiant red, and somehow put this familiar but warm feeling in your belly

"Your unconditional love for me brought me to life. Just by looking into soft (e/c) eyes, I can see exactly who you are. I think, after all this time we have spent together, that I have fallen in love with you. Please, love me like you do" Pokémon Go said while radiating elegance. It was so beautiful, it started to make you cry. You felt the same way, you knew it deep inside of yourself.

"But…" You started to show worry. "How I always learned that only people can love people, how I am supposed to love someone like you. The way you deserve to be loved" You were crying rivers. The hovering figure before you tried to sympathize.

"Love me like a website and be my baby. Don't let anyone tell you how to love, believe in yourself" They said with a righteousness.

"Thank you, thank you for making me a pokemon master." You said

"You are not just a pokemon master, you are my master"

And you lived happily ever after.

By the way, you probably shouldn't read this.


End file.
